Foto
by Ricchi
Summary: Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke meminta Yamanaka Ino—teman satu kelompoknya, yang selalu berada di dekat Sakura agar tersenyum untuk difoto. Tentu saja, kelakuan pemuda tampan yang merupakan kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai tetangganya juga laki-laki menyebalkan yang disukainya membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Adakah maksud dibalik perlakuan aneh Sasuke?/ AU, OOC, fluff mungkin?/ Mind


Summary: Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke meminta Yamanaka Ino—teman satu kelompoknya, yang selalu berada di dekat Sakura agar tersenyum untuk difoto. Tentu saja, kelakuan pemuda tampan yang merupakan kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai tetangganya juga laki-laki menyebalkan yang disukainya membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Adakah maksud dibalik perlakuan aneh Sasuke?/ AU, OOC, fluff mungkin?/ _Mind to RnR? :3_

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters are _**Masashi Kishimoto's**___but the story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC**, **bahasa tidak terlalu baku, **etc.

**Foto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya sedari tadi. Lho? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya gadis berusia 14—yang sebentar lagi mencapai 15 ini merasa senang? Ingat, ini hari terakhir MOS—yang berarti hari terakhirnya disiksa oleh kakak-kakak OSIS itu lho. Tapi kenapa gadis Haruno ini malah kesal?

"Yamanaka, senyum."

_Klik _

Lagi-lagi suara bariton itu. Mendengarnya saja membuat Sakura menghela napas. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang merupakan kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai tetangganya juga laki-laki menyebalkan yang disukainya.

Untuk MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) kali ini, entah bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke menjabat sebagai seksi dokumentasi—padahal, setahu gadis itu Uchiha Sasuke 'kan ketua OSIS-nya Konoha _High School_.

Oke, jadi begini. Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke meminta Yamanaka Ino—teman satu kelompoknya, yang selalu berada di dekat Sakura agar tersenyum untuk difoto.

Iya deh, Sakura tahu. Yamanaka Ino, perempuan (_super_) cantik keturunan setengah Jepang dan setengah Inggris itu memang luar biasa—tidak seperti dirinya. Rambut Ino panjang, pirang, bagus, berkilau, dan lain-lain—sedangkan rambut Sakura ... sudah dipotong demi mengganti imej untuk masa SMA yang dihadapinya. Padahal, setahunya Sasuke 'kan suka gadis berambut panjang. Duh, sial. Ia hanya bisa mengutuki banci salon yang memotong rambutnya kelewat pendek sampai sebahu.

Tunggu. Apa ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu? Keh! Jangan ditanya. Hatinya sudah dibuat panas selama tiga hari terakhir ini.

Upacara penutupan MOS baru saja selesai dilaksanakan, pekikan terkejut dari hampir seluruh siswa peserta MOS terdengar saat mengetahui jabatan asli Sasuke yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan ketua OSIS. Alasan Sasuke meyamar sebagai seksi dokumentasi memang tidak dijelaskan entah kenapa—aneh, bukan?

Ah, masa bodoh. Sakura juga tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Pasalnya gadis itu sudah terlanjur _bete_ dan kesal karena cemburu juga diabaikan. Iya, ia memang diabaikan. Padahal awalnya, Sakura mengira karena koneksinya dengan Sasuke, urusan MOS-nya akan lebih mudah. Tapi nyatanya? Realita memang sungguh kejam, nyatanya Uchiha Sasuke malah mengerjainya habis-habisan. Menyebalkan, ya? Sangat!

Semburat oranye sudah mewarnai langit di luar sana. Ditemani oleh matahari senja, Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, bibir yang ditekuk, dan alis yang mengerut menuju rumahnya. Badannya sudah lelah luar biasa—hei, dibentak-bentak dan disiksa oleh senior selama tiga hari bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Haruno Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kala mendengar suara motor berada di sebelahnya. Ritme jantungnya langsung tak beraturan saat ia mendapati laki-laki tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pantat ayamnya tengah menatapinya datar.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi monoton.

Dalam hati senang sih, diajak oleh gebetan ... kapan lagi? Lumayan juga, bisa modus berduaan saat di jalan. Tapi, kalau mengingat kejadian tiga hari ini rasanya...

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri sembari menyilngkan kedua tangannya, "_Nggak_ usah, makasih," balasnya judes.

Dan detik berikutnya, terdengar suara motor yang melaju. Uchiha Sasuke, meninggalkan Haruno Sakura di jalan begitu saja.

.

"AAAA! UCHIHA SIALAAAAAN! _BAKAA!_" ia bekap wajahnya ke bantal demi meredam teriakan pelampiasan kekesalannya. Kalau diprotes tetangga 'kan bisa repot. Lagipula, Sasuke 'kan tetangganya juga—bisa gawat 'kan kalau ia sampai mengetahui Sakura mengutukinya di rumah. Sudah pasti, ia bisa dijadikan sasaran empuk di sekolah.

Gadis itu memukul-mukul bantal yang tadi dijadikannnya sarana untuk meredam suaranya. Emosi, kesal, panas, semua yang dirasakannya campur aduk.

"Ih, tahu gitu mendingan aku gak usah deh sekolah di sana!" rajuknya kesal. Ia pun kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya, matanya pun menatap tajam lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia membeku seketika kala mendapati kakak kelasnya sedang memerhatikannya dari jendela seberang. Bodoh, ia lupa menutup jendelanya. Apa Sasuke melihat tingkahnya tadi? Semoga saja tidak, semoga.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya galak sembari menarik kasar tirai jendelanya sehingga berhasil menghasilkan bunyi 'krek'.

Sedangkan pemuda di seberang sana hanya tetap diam sembari menatapinya datar. Dasar manusia robot.

Malam sudah mulai larut. Karena tak mau lebih lama merasa kesal dalam keadaan terjaga—ditambah badannya sudah tak kuat akibat perasaan lelah yang menggerogotinya—Sakura pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke atas kasur dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu kemudian memejamkan matanya. _Oyasumi_.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah-celah kecil tirai merah muda jendela kamarnya. Haruno Sakura mengerjapkan matanya—menyadari kehadiran sinar mentari yang dirasanya cukup terang. Tunggu. Ini jelas ada yang aneh. Kenapa sinar matahari pagi sudah seterang ... ini?

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia pusatkan segala fokusnya ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di sebelah jendela kamarnya. Matanya membulat melihat letak jarum jamnya. Saat ini, pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Oh, ayolah. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap!

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Ia pun bersegera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengerjakan semuanya serba kilat. Tanpa sempat menyisir rambut atau bahkan memperbaiki penampilan ia pun melarikan dirinya ke lantai bawah dan menyambar selembar roti tawar. Ia menahan roti tawar itu di giginya dan mulai memakai sepatu sekolahnya—mengabaikan omelan Nyonya Haruno yang sudah menyambutnya mulai dari Sakura turun dari kamarnya tadi.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang diucapkan oleh ibunya menyangkut di otak Sakura. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gerbang sekolah yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi ditutup.

"_Kaasan, _aku pergi dulu! _Ittekimasu_!"

Kemudian, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju ke sekolahnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucap rangkaian doa, berharap kalau hari ini tim penegak kedisiplinan yang menjaga gerbang tidak terlalu sangar. Semoga saja, doanya terkabul. Semoga.

Dan entah bagaimana _Kamisama_ menjawab komat-kamitan Sakura sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Walaupun keadaan Haruno Sakura benar-benar buruk—dengan napas yang memburu, rambut _pink_ yang kusut akibat tidak disisir dan diterpa angin—setidaknya, ia berhasil sampai ke sekolah tanpa terlambat! _Yokatta_~!

_Demo_, kenapa ada yang aneh ya? Iya, Haruno Sakura sendiri paham kalau dirinya memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak cantik—tapi, ini hanya karena sedang terlambat kok! Biasanya dia cantik kok. Lantas apa masalahnya? Kenapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu menahan tawa dan berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya?

Oh ayolah, apa salahnya terlambat dengan keadaan yang tidak elit? Bahkan sebelum gerbangnya ditutup, ia sudah sampai di sekolah duluan kok. Lagi pula, banyak yang tampangnya lebih parah dari dirinya kok. Tuh, lihat saja Rock Lee dari kelas sepuluh tiga! Rambut cukur mangkuk ditambah dengan mata belo dan alis maha tebal. Kemarin pas MOS dia terlambat—tapi reaksi orang-orang tidak sampai sebegitunya kok. Tapi kenapa gilirannya...?

Sakura semakin merasa minder saat teman sekelompoknya semasa MOS menyapanya. "_Ohayou gozaimasu~_! Haruno Sakura-san," sapanya sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sial, dia memang benar-benar cantik. Itu lho, si Yamanaka yang kemarin.

Karena perasaan kesal—cemburu—tidak jelas masih menggerogoti dirinya, ia pun memasang ekspresi jutek. "_Ohayou_. Omong-omong, tidak usah terlalu formal kalau bicara denganku, _Buta_."

Kedua alis Ino mengerut saat mendengar adanya kata '_Buta_' menyelip dalam penuturan Haruno Sakura. Dan kemudian, tatapannya tertuju pada kening Sakura. Meski urat-urat kekesalan sudah mulai muncul di dahi Ino, ia pun tetap menyunggingkan seulas senyum memaksa. "Oke, baiklah. _Jidat_," tuturnya dengan menekan kata terakhir pada kalimatnya.

Wah. Ini deklarasi perang! Apa maksud dari si Babi ini, hah? Sakura berusaha mengabaikan Ino dengan menarik napas dan segera berlalu ke kelasnya—tapi, Ino menahan lengannya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan jutek begitu dong, Jidat! Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun dan juga—"

"—Ulangtahun? Memangnya sekarang...?" matanya membulat. Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hari ulangtahunnya? Tunggu, yang terpenting kenapa juga si Ino Babi ini bisa tahu?

"Iya, hari ini ulangtahunmu'kan? Satu sekolah sudah tahu kok! Aaaah, aku iri denganmu, Jidat!" tutur perempuan cantik berambut pirang itu sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya dan tersipu malu.

"Apa maksudmu satu sekolah mengetahuinya? Dan kenapa kau iri denganku?" astaga, ada apa ini...? Benar-benar membingungkan. Bisakah si Babi ini cepat menjawabnya?

"Jangan bilang ... kalau kau belum melihat mading?" tangan kanan Ino menutup mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya.

Bibir Sakura mencebik. Ia memang tidak sempat melihat mading, karena ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kelasnya tadi.

"Astaga! Kasihan sekali usaha_nya_ bahkan tak sempat kaulihat," kedua tangan Ino mendorong punggung Sakura kuat-kuat, "sudah! Cepat lihat mading sana! Dan jangan lupa traktir aku nanti!"

Awalnya, Sakura berusaha terlihat _cool _saat membelakangi Ino–namun, perasaan _kepo_ terlanjur mendominasinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat mading berada, yaampun. Ini masih pagi, dan tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras—bahkan sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Akhirnya, sampailah ia ke tempat mading berada.

Sakura mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi pandangannya. Tepat saat orang-orang sudah tidak menghalanginya lagi, ia pun hanya bisa termangu di tempat. Mulutnya terbuka. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya bergemeletuk.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ingin rasanya Haruno Sakura mengubur diri sedalam-dalamnya sekarang. Di mading ... terpampang fotonya dengan berbagai macam pose tidak elit semasa MOS. Ia bahkan tak sadar, kapan foto-foto ini diambil. Ekspresi Haruno Sakura yang paling banyak adalah saat ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Di bawah banyaknya foto tersebut, ada sebuah tulisan.

Otanjoubi omedetou. _Semoga kau bisa lebih sering tersenyum untuk hari-hari selanjutnya._

-U.S

Satu-satunya manusia berinisial U.S yang berani mempermalukannya seperti ini adalah tetangga menyebalkannya, bukan?! GAAAAAH UCHIHA SASUKE! Jadi, saat MOS kemarin ... yang difoto itu dirinya? Bukan Ino-_Buta_? Pulang sekolah nanti, ia harus cepat-cepat menemui si Ayam menyebalkan itu!

.

.

.

OWARI~

.

.

.

_A/N_: Halooo semuanyaaaaa! :D waah udah lama gabuka ffn u,u banyak banget alesannya sih—jadi, aku males beralasan. Tapi, beberapa alasan yang paling mendukung aku gak buka-buka ffn itu adalah gara-gara _provider _modemku sama hp kayaknya memblokir situs FFN. Jadilah aku semakin jarang buka FFN:/ _hontou ni gomennasai_...;-;

Btw, maaf ya dateng-dateng aku malah ngebawain _fic_ aneh bin ajaib gini huhuhu ... udah lama gak nulis sih. Maaf yaa kalau kecepetan ;-; anggep aja fic ini buat adek-adek yang mau MOS SMP/SMA~! _Ganbatte yaaa! _Hihi :33

Kalo ada yang nungguin fic-ku yang Watashi itu ... aku bener-bener berterimakasih :') _update_-nya memang lama banget. Maaf yaaa ;-; sekarang _chapter _9 masih diproses kok, kalo udah selesai akan secepatnya ku-_update_. Okee, udah dulu cuap-cuapnya~ _Miind to RnR minna-sama_? :3 _arigatou_^^

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Ini," pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ menjulurkan sebuah kamera DSLR milik OSIS yang dipinjamnya dari seksi dokumentasi yang asli. "_arigatou."_

"Hm, _douita, _Sasuke. Omong-omong ... ini berarti kau jadi ber-_cosplay_ dengan baju _maid_ 'kan untuk festival sekolah nanti?" balas Sasori sembari menyeringai senang. Mata dibalas dengan mata.

Tatapan _horror_ Sasuke layangkan kepada Sasori. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat. Enak saja, kalau sampai ia benar-benar ber-_cosplay_ ... bisa hancur citranya sebagai ketua OSIS keren.

"L-loh tapi 'kan ... kaubilang akan melakukan apa saja agar bertukar posisi denganku saat MOS kemarin. Ini tidak adil—"

"Aku dapat nomor HP Yamanaka Ino, apa kau mau?"

Sasori meneguk _saliva_-nya. Nomor HP perempuan cantik! Kapan lagi? "Kirimkan lewat BBM, nanti! Ah, iya semoga kau cepat jadian dengan si Haruno itu yaa!" katanya sembari melenggang pergi. Yang penting Sasuke tidak jadi memakai pakaian _maid_-lah.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengamini ucapan Sasori tadi—eh?

"Hei Sasuke-kun!"

Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke sudah amat sangat mengenali pemilik suara ini. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan diam tanpa berkata-kata. Biarkan saja lawan bicaranya yang berkicau.

"Mading itu! Apa maksudnya? Apakah kau tahu betapa malunya aku? Kemana pun aku pergi, pasti semua orang manatapiku sambil tertawa-tawa! Ditambah lagi, tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun secara normal? Kenapa juga perlu repot-repot bertukar posisi dengan Sasori-senpai? Bukankah itu menyusahkan? Bukankah—"

"—Hn, sama-sama," potongnya seolah mengerti makna singkat kicauan bawel Haruno Sakura. "mau pulang denganku?"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi ranumnya. "M-mau!"

.

.

.

End (dengan tidak elitnya-_-""")


End file.
